Antología de Canciones Okikagu y Gintama
by Floppy Ruffini
Summary: Colección de oneshots, viñetas y drabbles basados/inspirados en canciones (diferentes géneros, antigüedad) donde aparecerán varios personajes de Gintama pero sobretodo Okikagu. Espero les guste! Tiene clasificación M porque habrá algunos lemon Okikagu.
1. CANCIÓN #1

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki, autor de Gintama.

Advertencias/Aclaraciones:

-Semi-au.

-Futuro.

-Si son sensibles, tengan pañuelos (?).

-La letra de la canción está agregada también en cursiva.

Esta será una viñeta basada en la canción "Mi Pequeño Gran Valiente" de La Oreja de Van Gogh contada desde la perspectiva de Kagura adulta. Espero que les guste.

_Todos se fueron, tú te quedaste de pie_

_junto a mi cama, tratando de comprender._

_Tú te pusiste de puntillas, me colocaste en la sien,_

_tu tirita favorita para que me ponga bien._

Maldición. No puedo creer estar así.¿Quién pensaría que después de ser madre, me debilitaría al extremo de no poder salir de la cama? Ahora me encuentro sola en esta maldita cama, todos se han ido. Los comprendo, es dificil verme así, todos tienen que seguir con sus vidas.

El único junto a mi cama, es mi pequeño Souji. Tiene tan sólo cuatro añitos, no comprende bien la situación, el viene contento con sus figuritas favoritas de superhéroes y se pone de puntillas diciendome que si las tengo conmigo me pondré bien.

_Pero, mi pequeño, esta vez, mucho me temo,_

_que no bastarán tus poderes._

_Tienes que ser fuerte, mi pequeño gran valiente,_

_¡Tienes que intentar sonreír!_

Algo en mí se rompe, ay mi pequeño Souji, mami ni con tus poderes se recuperará. Él me mira y sé que dentro de su coranzoncito, sabe la verdad. Le dije a Sougo que de a poco hablara con él. Me pregunta "Mami, ¿te pondrás bien cierto?" y con un nudo en el corazón le respondo intentando sonreír "Souji, tu tienes que ser fuerte como tu papá, sonreír como Gin-chan y ser valiente como ellos y los demás"

_Me voy en calma, no me da miedo partir._

_Que los ángeles existen, lo supe en cuanto te vi._

_Si vienen noches sin estrellas, si tienes frío al dormir,_

_si necesitas que te arropen, quiero que pienses en mí._

Souji con sus ojitos azules me mira intentando retener las lágrimas. Mi pequeño intenta sonar serio y me cuestiona "Mami, ¿no tienes miedo?". Le sonrío débilmente, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan le respondo "No mi Souji, estoy calmada, no tengo miedo porque allá donde voy me esperan tu abuela Kouka y tu tía Mitsuba". Me pregunta con su vocecita entrecortada "¿Crees que existan los ángeles?" y le digo "Souji, supe que los ángeles existían el día que naciste, tu eres mi angelito". Él mira hacia abajo y veo sus lágrimas caer, le digo que no llore, y "Souji, cuando no haya estrellas en la noche, si tienes frío y necesitas que te arropen, piensa en mi ¿si?"

_No llores, mi cielo, no me gusta verte feo,_

_vas a hacer que llore contigo._

_Piensa en cómo derrotamos a los monstruos del armario,_

_¡Recuerda que la fuerza está en ti!_

Souji no aguanta y comienza a llorar. Levanto mi blanca mano y la coloco en su mejilla. Le respondo "Mi amor, no llores que a mami no le gusta y también me vas hacer llorar", mi pequeño me mira y le digo "piensa en todos los enemigos que derrotamos con tu papá, piensa en como derrotas todos tus miedos, en lo fuerte que eres y te harás".

Mi pequeño me llora y me pregunta "Mami, ¿estarás siempre conmigo cierto?" y con agua cayendo de mis ojos, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para responderle "Souji, siempre estaré contigo hijo, mientras no me olvides siempre estaré, en cada recuerdo que tengas de mí, en donde sea que estés yo estaré junto a ti. Aunque crezcas y te vuelvas un viejito gruñón, siempre serás mi pequeño Souji, estaré donde tú estés"

Mi pequeño llora sin parar y me dice colocándome su pequeña manito en mis manos "Mami, siempre sonreiré porque sé que tú estarás conmigo. Sonreiré porque tuve la mamá más hermosa y fuerte de todas y para que papá no esté triste" "Me volveré tan fuerte para proteger a todos como papá y tú" "Nunca te olvidaré mami, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos y recuerdos por muy viejo que me vuelva", "Te recordaré hasta que nos volvamos a juntar, porque ahí, ya estarás para siempre conmigo"

Ay mi pequeño, te has hecho tan fuerte y valiente con cuatro añitos, como me apena el que no podré verte crecer hasta que te hagas adulto, tus entrenamientos para volverte el más fuerte, tus hazañas junto a Sougo. Tus travesuras a Gin-chan, Toshi y Shinpachi; pienso mientras te miro. Ya no me quedan fuerzas, pero estoy feliz por todo lo que viví aquí con la Yorozuya, con Sougo, con mi pequeño, con todos. Tal vez no viví lo suficiente, pero estoy agradecida de haber llegado hasta aquí, cumplí la promesa que le hice a mami de venir a la tierra y reunirme con papi y Kamui. Dejo el mayor de los tesoros aquí, me apena dejarlo, pero sé que estará bien. Tiene la mejor familia que lo sabrá guiar, corregir y cuidar.

_Porque mientras no me olvides,_

_no me habré marchado del todo._

_Mientras puedas recordarme,_

_yo estaré donde tú estés._

_Y aunque los años te pinten_

_nieve blanca sobre el pelo,_

_serás siempre mi pequeño_

_dondequiera que yo esté._

Miro a mi pequeño guerrero,apenas sonrío y le susurro "Souji, estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi amor, sé que serás el samurái y el yato más fuerte de todos, espero que seas siempre feliz hijo" mi pequeño llora asintiendo y responde "Lo seré porque sé que estarás siempre conmigo mami, y también estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo, mi mamá fue la mejor de todas y lo será siempre". Toma mis manos entre sus manitos, él dejó de llorar pero los caminos de sus lágrimas adornan su carita. Le musito apenas audible "Souji, mami debe irse. La abuela Kouka y tía Mitsuba me esperan. Pero siempre estaré donde tú estés."

A Souji sus hermosos ojitos azules se le llenan de lágrimas y tratando de sonreír me responde "Siempre te recordaré mami. Puedes irte tranquila que yo siempre pensaré en ti a donde quiera que vaya".

Mis ojos se cierran, y me voy a encontrarme con mami y Mitsuba, dejando a mi pequeño gran valiente.

_Porque mientras no me olvides,_

_no me habré marchado del todo._

_Mientras puedas recordarme,_

_yo estaré donde tú estés._

_Y aunque los años te pinten_

_nieve blanca sobre el pelo,_

_serás siempre mi pequeño_

_dondequiera que yo esté._

_Serás siempre mi pequeño_

_dondequiera que yo esté._

_Serás siempre mi pequeño_

_dondequiera que yo esté._

Mi pequeño cumplió su promesa, se hizo fuerte, fue feliz aunque tuvo que decirle adiós a todos los que estuvieron con él. Siempre me tuvo en sus recuerdos y dejó a un par de hijos adultos y tan fuertes como él, un varón que llamó "Gintoki Sougo" y una mujer a la que dio mi nombre.

Hoy mi pequeño y yo nos volvimos a encontrar. Y pienso que no importa su apariencia adulta, él, siempre será mi pequeño gran valiente.

**FIN**

NOTAS:

-He aquí la primera viñeta de esta antología, decidí que fuera esta la primera por ser lo/a más triste (hasta ahora, creo) de lo/as que he escrito. Al principio pensé en escribirla desde la perspectiva de Kouka para Kamui o Mitsuba a Sougo pero algo no me terminaba de gustar respecto a la historia de ellas, así que después de mucho pensar me dije "¿Por qué no hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Kagura?" y así fue, espero que les haya gustado .

-Quiero aclarar que por ahí habrán varias viñetas del mismo cantante o banda pero que intentaré intercarlarlas para que no haya dos capítulos seguidos del mismo.

-No exijo que escuchen la canción de cada capítulo, pero obvio no será lo mismo al leerlo.

-Añadiré la letra de la canción sólo en algunos casos.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Y sino alv. xD

Pdta: no me he olvidado de Dos Sadicos, pronto actualizaré :v.

Nos leemos.

13/03/19

Flopy.


	2. Canción 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki, autor de Gintama.

Las imágenes utilizadas de portada tampoco me pertenecen, todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

**ALERTA DE SPOILER:**

Si no has leído el capítulo 703 del manga, recomiendo no leer esta viñeta.

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias**:

\- Este drabble está basado en la canción "Noche" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. No es obligación escuchar la canción pero considero que acompaña bien los sentimientos escritos en este drabble. -Sad, pañuelos en mano si son sensibles (?

-El drabble está desde el punto de vista de Gin.

-El contexto es el capítulo 703 del manga.

Han pasado 84 años!! okno, pero con los último sucedido en el manga, me era imposible no escribir algo al respecto —aunque sea corto—.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste este segundo drabble!

"Hasta siempre compañero

nuestra historia se acabó.

Hasta siempre amigo mío

ya no hay sitio para dos."

(Noche – La Oreja de Van Gogh)

*Pov's Gintoki*

Creí que no volvería a llorar.

Tantos años por delante quenos hubieran quedado,

pero sólo puedo ver los años por detrás.

Desearía volver el tiempo, que volviéramos a ser niños una vez más.

Tal vez me despertaría de mi sueño a causa de tu molesta voz retándome a un duelo en la Shoka Shinjuku.

Tu apuesta por vencerme seguiría viva entre nosotros dos.

¿Qué importa cuántas victorias o derrotas tengas?

Al final, el que termina perdiéndolo todo soy yo.

En el pasado siempre nos la pasamos peleando, siempre me burlé de tu estatura. No pensé que unas de tus últimas palabras sería que querías ser alto como yo. ¿Por qué querrías ser alto como yo? El serlo me fue insuficiente para salvarte.

Sé que nunca me perdonaste que matara al sensei, pero le fui fiel a sus palabras, quería salvarlos a ustedes, mis compañeros. Aún cuando tu voz desgarraba el aire rogando porque me detuviera.

Takasugi, al final fuiste tú el que me salvó, tu espada impidió que muriera en manos de Utsuro, y te apuñalaste a ti mismo para salvar al sensei.

Te confesé que me gustaría haber tomado unos tragos contigo. Creo que podríamos haber sido grandes amigos.

Me hubiera gustado tomar unos tragos contigo, burlarnos de Zura junto a Sakamoto.

Ahora sé que nuestra historia de compañeros de tragos nunca pudo ni podrá ser.

Takasugi, cerraste tu ojo derecho y lo último que viste fue mi rostro sonriendo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. Tú no querías cerrarlo y que al igual que con tu ojo izquierdo, lo último que vieras fuera mi cara llorando.

Mis labios tiemblan por intentar en vano detener mis lágrimas.

Hasta siempre compañero

nuestra historia se acabó.

Hasta siempre amigo mío

espérame en el infierno.

Takasugi, espero que allí donde vayas, tus ojos vean con claridad lo que lograste y dejaste. Espero que regreses a ese lugar que tanto quisiste, que vuelvas a la Shoka Shinjuku.

Adiós compañero, aunque nuestras vidas se cruzaron por azares del destino, y nuestra relación no fue la mejor... compartimos muchas cosas, el gran cariño que tenemos por el sensei, las batallas por salvarlo, las lágrimas que derramamos por él. Tal vez en el futuro no hay sitio para los dos.

Hasta siempre compañero, siempre estuviste en mi mente y corazón, y lo seguirás estando.

Takasugi, ojalá lo último que hubieras visto es el sol del nuevo amanecer que asoma. Sin duda, el momento más oscuro es antes del amanecer.

**FIN**

NOTAS:

-He aquí el —en este caso— el segundo capítulo de este libro. Este drabble contó con 417 palabras.

-Este drabble es mi forma de homenajear a Takasugi, a la relación de él con Gin. La verdad tenía la esperanza de que no muriera. Pero Sorachi le supo dar un gran final para un gran personaje como lo fue él.

-Espero que les haya gustado este drabble! Agradezco mucho sus votos, comentarios, que agreguen esta y otras historias a sus listas.

-Ahora a esperar el final de nuestro amado y preciado Gintama con pañuelos, cloro y un balde para las lágrimas. Espero poder actualizar este libro y Dos Sádicos antes para no quedarme después en un pozo depresivo :'v ahre.

Nos leemos!

Flopy.

31/05/19 - Fanfiction


End file.
